Sisters
by xtvntx
Summary: Class B managed to escape the lottery, and never participated in the program. With news of a class trip two years later, everyone is ecstatic for it. But it seems that there's more behind this trip than the school is telling. Two sisters wake up in an empty classroom with guards at the door. What's going on? Shinji x OC / Kazuo x OC and more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to say. Battle Royale and all the characters except Mika, Mio, and some other randos that were never part of BR all belong to Takami Koshun. My little disclaimer. If I did own them, Shinji would be with me all day errday.

And if you're wondering, yes this does revolve a lot around the OCs Mio and Mika Uchida. But also around the classmates around them. Don't like gore and death and sappy sad tragedy? This might not be the story for you then. The story starts and ends with the twins. Until both of them die (if they die, no spoilers but they might survive...or not...or maybe they will...), the story isn't over. Well, to put it better, Nanahara, you're getting the boot from the lead.

No, there isn't any sex. It's implied sex so nothing too graphic here except the violence.

R&R I guess.

* * *

It wasn't as if she had asked for this. In fact, it was only yesterday that she had dreamed of spending the rest of her life with none other than the Third Man. For Mika, her life _was_ Mimura Shinji (Male Student No. 19). He might have been perhaps just as important as her own twin sister. But she couldn't make sense of anything that was happening in that moment.

Only one thing ran through the pretty girl's mind. She knew better than anyone what would happen out there but then she glanced off to the side to her best friend. She knew he couldn't feel a thing, she was there next to him every day he was in the hospital so it was inevitable that she heard of his condition from the doctor. But Kiriyama Kazuo (Male Student No. 6) wasn't a lost cause, not to Mio. She knew somehow she'd get him to feel something somehow.

Backtrack a bit and let's get to know these two unknown girls. From what you've gathered, you may have already guessed Mio and Mika are twins, and that they're seventeen, and that they're both madly in love with men who don't know the meaning of love. Mika was older than Mio by three minutes, and Mio was slightly taller than Mika – only by an inch though. It wasn't difficult to differentiate the two though. It was as simple as looking at their heads. Mika dyed her hair dark red with her best friend, Chigusa Takako (Female Student No. 13), and Mio's hair was dyed a light brown as suggested by the Kiriyama family.

"Curly hair is sexy." She felt someone breathe against her neck. Mika shivered, immediately recognizing who the voice belonged to. "But I don't want to share this beautiful view with anyone else."

"You should think about what you just said, Mim." Mika hissed. "Get those lips away from me. God only knows where they've been."

"Come on baby, don't hate the player, hate the game." He said, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist. He was a lot taller than her, so it was easy for him to kiss the top of her head, but he needed to stand straight because bending over to whisper to her was breaking his neck.

Mika span around in his arms to face him. She tilted her head upwards letting her hair fall away from her face. "Do you need something from me, Shinji?" she asked with a smile.

Shinji chuckled and leaned over to press his lips to hers only to be blocked by her small hand. He groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, no PDA!" yelled Nanahara Shuya (Male Student No. 15). If Shuya wasn't Shuya, Mika was sure she would have sent all his teeth flying out of his mouth for interrupting them.

Many people believed that Shinji and Mika were dating, but they weren't, aren't, can't, because Shinji just doesn't work like that. It isn't at all like the rumors revolving around Mika's best friends Chigusa Takako and Sugimura Hiroki (Male Student No. 11). Mika and Shinji were closer than that – physically. It was an unethical relationship but if that's what Mika could get, it's what she took. Mika called it love at first sight; Shinji called it lust at first sight. Watching the Third Man play ball always made her heart race, he was too cool, he was _the_ man on and off the court.

"Boss, what say you we get some drinks after school?" Numai Mitsuru (Male Student No. 17) suggested. "You can bring the Mistress if ya want. My treat!"

Because Mio was always with Kazuo, she officially became the Boss's woman. Of course Mio was overjoyed by the title but she knew Kazuo was indifferent about it. Mio deserved this more than anyone else. She was by Kazuo's side since birth – that's how long they've known each other. He's her first and only love. His accident didn't change anything, she still loved him unconditionally.

Kazuo didn't reply to Mitsuru so Mio did it for him, "Sure, Mistu-kun. I'm inviting my sister if that's okay." Mitsuru knew he wasn't to say no so he just smiled and nodded. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, they'd get the drinks and leave before they paid. Mitsuru could have beaten the owners up, but booking it seemed like an easier way out.

Mio went to break Mika and Shinji apart to invite her to drinks. Mika looked up at Shinji to see if it was alright – hoping he'd say no and have something planned for the night. Instead, he said, "Go ahead, I have to break it off with what's her face, that girl from Class A."

Mika frowned and punched his chest. "If you're going to sleep with her, at least have the decency to remember her name! It's Nakamura Hitomi."

"Why are you memorizing these girls' names when _I_ don't even care?" Shinji asked with a raised brow.

"Because I need to make sure you don't contract anything and transmit it to me. And I'm in Class A too, moron!" Mika huffed, and turned to walk away with her sister.

_***BATTLEROYALE***_

Mika changed out of her uniform and into her casual clothes – a pair of torn shorts and a white tank top with her sneakers. As she put her hair up in a ponytail, shesaw her sister exit out of the bathroom stall through the mirror dressed in a normal pink sundress. Mio glanced at her sister taking note of all the bruise like markings on her collarbone and neck area – obviously, it wasn't from fighting.

They left the school with the Kiriyama family and they all headed to the bar – fake IDs for everyone. When they got there, something caught Mika's eye. Mimura Shinji and Nakamura Hitomi, and Hitomi didn't seem too happy. Mika excused herself while the group looked for a table big enough for their group.

"You can't just leave me like this, I love you!" she cried broken heartedly. Upon hearing this, Mika wanted to laugh. She had the nerve to say she loved Shinji.

"We were only fuck buddies." He said blandly.

"No, you and Uchida Mika are fuck buddies. _We_ have something!" she insisted. Mika's eyebrow twitched. She and Shinji weren't _fuck buddies_. They're friends with benefits, best friends with lots of benefits.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Shinji ordered. When Hitomi didn't move, he was about to force her away when he saw an all too familiar head of red hair shaking. Shaking with…laughter?

"Oi, Nakamura. Get outta here." Mika said. "It's done."

"I don't understand!" Mika and Shinji looked at her dumbly.

"You are no longer good enough to have your vagina impaled by Mim's meat pole." Mika said crudely. "Or maybe you're one of those girls who have fucked around too much. Is your pussy loose like an old man's skin?"

Appalled, Hitomi took her glass of ice water and dumped it on Mika's head. "At least he doesn't use me like he uses you. Once he breaks up with a girl, he just goes to you for more sex. So aren't _you_ the more pathetic one here, Uchida?" Mika wiped her face with her forearm and went after Hitomi who finally decided it was time for her to take her leave. She grabbed her classmate by her long hair and dragged her back to the table.

"Let go of me you psycho!" Hitomi screamed. Mika brought her knee up and slammed Hitomi's face onto it – probably not hard enough to break her nose, but if she hit her eye, Hitomi would surely get a nice shiner. Hitomi held her bruised eye and glared at Mika who had released her. Hitomi lunged for Mika and grabbed her wet hair – Mika getting a hold of Hitomi's hair as well.

Shinji was debating whether he should intervene or not. Two girls fighting over him wasn't so bad, but then he realized he should probably help Mika before she got herself arrested for murder. He pried the two girls apart and shoved Hitomi towards the door while he slipped out of his sports jacket and handed it to Mika. The thing was huge on her but he knew she liked it a lot.

"See, this is why you should confide in me before dating the girls in my class." Mika shot. "Let me rephrase that. You should confide in me before sleeping with the girls in my class to prevent more girls from believing you give two shits about their feelings for you."

"I do care about girls' feelings." Shinji said, rubbing his chin. "I care about yours, don't I?"

This made Mika blush more shades of red than she knew existed. She hugged him tight for saying that and smiled against his shoulder. Standing at 5'11" Shinji was rather tall, and the top of Mika's head only reached his chin so Mika isn't exactly the tallest person.

"So…Mika's not joining us for drinks?" Sasagawa Ryuhei (Male Student No. 10) asked. Mio just shook her head and raised her hand to call the waiter. She could have sworn she felt Kazuo's hand reach around her waist to pull her in away from the male waiter. But maybe she was imagining things – in her little world where Kazuo returns her feelings.

Mika bade farewell to the Kiriyama family and told Mio to tell their parents she'd be staying at Takako's house. Mio and everyone else knew of course that was a lie since she was suddenly wearing Mimura Shinji's jacket. They didn't need to see Mimura to know it was his – Mika would never accept some random guy's jacket. Mio knew that Shinji didn't like having Mika around the Kiriyama family, he didn't trust them. Despite the fact that he's a man whore, Shinji was still a good guy and didn't run with any delinquent groups – well, the government would call him a delinquent anyways.

_***BATTLEROYALE***_

The sound of heavy panting filled the room as well as deep grunts and groans, and high screams and moans. The tension built higher as the bed creaked louder and the headboard slammed into the wall harder. A scream, then a long groan, and finally, two bodies plopping down on the bed. The two took the time to catch their breath before trying to speak. Shinji slid his arm around Mika and brought her close. Mika turned onto her side to face him, looking at him with knitted brows.

"I thought I said no more hitting, Mim. My butt hurts." She whined. Shinji grinned and rubbed the sore cheeks of her rear. "Are you going to miss me? Note, _me_ not _sex_." she asked with a frown.

"Of course I will." He said, kissing her forehead. "You know, I'm not with you just for sex."

"You know I love you though, right Shinji? Why'd you agree to go on this stupid trip again?" Mika pouted.

"Because it seemed fun like it'd be a guy's night out. Just me, Hiroki, Yutaka and Shuya." He explained. "I do wish you'd be there though."

Shinji knew that Mika's concern wasn't about not being around him 24/7, it was more because their government was so fucked up, she didn't want him to go on some whacko trip like the ones they take the junior high kids on – poor suckers have to go on _The Program_. What if they suddenly came up with some other weird ass thing for high schoolers to go on? What if Class B became guinea pigs? Mika held Shinji tighter with those thoughts in her mind terrifying her.

His big hands brushed her hair away from her face. He knew she was worried, but they were in high school now. There would be no programs for them to go on. They were lucky to have not won that lottery.

"It'll all be fine, 'kay?" he said, trying to reassure that nothing would happen to him. In truth, Shinji didn't know how he felt about Mika. His uncle told him he loved her, but that was four years ago just before he died.

'_Cherish her, Shinji. She's the one._' Was what he told her before suddenly leaving and turning up dead. He knows Mika thought he didn't realize he didn't answer her question about whether or not he knew she loved him. He knows Mika better than even Mio does, or maybe even Takako. He told her to sleep, and they did. The next morning – very early in fact – the two woke up, left the love hotel and went to Shinji's house to get his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutout to XxZeldaxX for reviewing! I hadn't even realized you reviewed, I'm so sorry! I actually had this already written along with half of chapter three, so I hope I can expect to publish that soon!

* * *

For a moment, Mio had to readjust her vision. For some reason, her body was sore and she felt like she had just woken up from a nap. The place was unfamiliar to her despite it being a classroom. It looked a lot more run down, and for whatever reason, she was still in her uniform. All she remembered was watching the bus leave after sending off Kazuo. She heard something shift next to her only to find Mika stretching out. Cold metal pressed against her neck.

"What the fuck is this?" Mika asked, touching the metal collar around her neck.

"Wait. Don't touch it." Mio ordered. "You never know what it'll do. It might be a shock collar like the ones they put on dogs. You won't be able to get it off with just your hands."

Mio cupped her hand on Mika's mouth as they heard footsteps nearing the door of the classroom's closed door. They backed away from the door. Mio let her hand drop from her twin's mouth, unconsciously clinging to the back of Mika's uniform.

The door began to rattle as the intruder tried to open the door with the keys. The intruder revealed themself to be a soldier. The gun strapped to his back was unnerving, his emotionless face was intimidating – that's saying something since Mio's best friend is Kiriyama Kazuo after all – and his deep voice commanding them to follow him made them freeze up. When the two of them refused to move, two other soldiers came in and grabbed their arms. The soldiers roughly pulled their arms backwards rendering them unable to use them.

In frustration, Mika screamed in anger. She wanted to know what was going on, but none of them even gave her an acknowledgement. She continued to yell demanding to know what the situation was. The leading soldier took the back of his gun and rammed it into her face. It wasn't enough to break anything or even knock her unconscious. It just hurt like it'd bruise – unlikely since Mika has had her fair share of fights and isn't an easy bruiser – and it was enough to shut her up for the time being.

They were brought to the door of a closed classroom. The sisters could hear a man speaking, and there was a rancid smell in the air. They weren't sure how long they were out there but all they knew was that there was a lot of screaming and a gunshot or two.

'Impossible.' Mio thought. 'We aren't in junior high anymore, we can't be…' It seemed Mika was thinking the same thing because her breathing was getting heavy. Of course Mio knew that if her theory was correct, Mimura Shinji and Kiriyama Kazuo would be in there. Knowing her sister, Mio knew that Mika was concerned about the same thing – if this was The Program, was it Class B? Better yet, why were they there?

The door opened revealing a man who neither of the twins recognized. He looked like a teacher, and he was in a classroom like a teacher, but he wasn't a teacher either of them had ever seen. He had a wicked smile on his face as he led the two soldiers into the class. Giving them a look, the soldiers threw the girls to the floor.

"Now Mr. Mimura, you won't have to worry about having fewer participants in the game!" he said, laughing maniacally. Mio sat up and suddenly saw the demolished face of Kuninobu Yoshitoki (Male Student No. 7). She held her face in order not to vomit. As she began backing up, the rancid smell from earlier filled her nostrils. Mio turned her head to look behind her only to see Class B's homeroom teacher Mr. Hayashida's equally mangled body. Nowhere left to go, Mio scurried to her sister on her hands and knees like a baby who had just learned how to crawl.

"Welcome, Uchida sisters, to The Program." The teacher said with a smile. "I am your teacher, Kamon Yonemi. Please, take a seat. There are exactly two free, so please, go take one. Only one desk and chair per student!"

Mika of course got up and went for the seat closest to Shinji but not before almost stumbling on her butt after seeing the corpses of Yoshitoki and Fujiyoshi Fumiyo (Female Student No. 18). "You're sick." She hissed. "The seat I want is taken."

Yonemi only laughed heartily before walking over to Fumiyo and tossing her off her seat, removing the knife as well causing a pool of blood to spill from Fumiyo's forehead. "Your seat is free now, Miss. You see, I am being considerate of you since you were unexpectedly dragged into this game."

"It's safe to say we were all dragged here unexpectedly." Mika sneered. "What is going on? We're not in junior high anymore. It's impossible for us to have won the Program lottery."

Mika and Mio carefully walked around the dead bodies of their peers. Mio wanted to smile at Kazuo whose seat wasn't too far from Yoshitoki's – Kazuo being boy number six and Yoshitoki being number seven – but she couldn't even show it in her eyes. She wasn't close with Fumiyo or Yoshitoki but she knew her sister was friends with the cheerful boy.

"Now, you may be wondering why year two high school students are participating in this game, and it's quite simple really. The government realized we need to keep a grip on our older students too. Luckily for you, Class B – with the exceptions of our special guests the Uchida sisters – you get to be the first class to try this!" Yonemi explained enthusiastically. _Someone's_ passionate about his country. He proceeded to explain the collars, danger zones, the bags, the ships guarding the borders and how they'd be leaving. Shinji put up his hand.

"Yes Mr. Mimura – full of questions, aren't you?" Yonemi said smiling.

"Why do you have to drag Mika and Mio into this?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. "They aren't even a part of Class B. Did you already expect to kill off two students?"

"_Two_ questions? Well if you must know, we anticipated that there'd be early deaths prior to the Program actually beginning. As for why it was specifically the Uchidas, it was just their poor luck." Yonemi said.

It was obvious that Shinji was trying to contain himself, but knowing the Third Man, he had a plan or was at the very least devising one.

"No more questions? Let's start sending you out then!" Yonemi exclaimed sadistically. "You will exit by student number. Now, Akamatsu Yoshio, you're lucky contestant number one!"

"But we don't have numbers. We aren't in this class." Mio pointed out.

"You will take the assigned number of the seat you're in. Mio will take the place of male number seven and Mika, female number eighteen." Hearing this was a relief. Then Mio, Mika, Shinji and the Kiriyama family could join together and figure out a way to defeat this game without killing each other. With Kazuo and Shinji's minds, they could easily come up with a plan to escape. Then Mika began to add Shuya, Hiroki, Yutaka and Takako to the plan. If they could just get everyone to not participate, they'd be fine. Of course this was just Mika being too idealistic. It would be kill or be killed out there.

When it came to Male Student No. 6's turn to leave, Kazuo left a note for the Kiriyama family to meet him at the southern tip of the island. The Kiriyama family of course included Mio which gave her hope that they'd be leaving the island. But knowing Kazuo, there'd be more to it than just that. Something didn't seem right.

Mio came right after Kitano Yukiko (Female Student No. 6) since she took the spot of Male Student No. 7. The soldier threw a pack to her and she ran, she ran fast only to be greeted by an arrow almost pinning her foot to the floor. She looked up and saw Akamatsu Yoshio pointing a crossbow at her.

"Mio-chan, I don't want to do this to you, but you can't be trusted! You're part of the Kiriyama family!" He fired again, but missed again with how shaky his hands were. "Mio-chan never did anything to me, in fact you always told Sasagawa to stop bullying me. But Mio, what if you kill me?"

"Akamatsu-kun, you need to calm down. I'm not playing!" Mio cried frantically. "Just put down the crossbow…" by now, Kusaka Yumiko (Female Student No. 7) had already left the school – distracting Yoshio from Mio. Mio took the chance to run away and hide in the heavily forested area. She sat by a tree and caught her breath. There was a fair amount of shrubbery disguising her. Opening her day pack, she looked for her weapon and found nothing but a pair of boxing gloves. For crying out loud, the girl's a ballerina, what would she need with boxing gloves?

She wasn't sure how long she had been running and how long she rested for, but then she remembered she needed to find Kazuo. He would be waiting for her. Suddenly, someone grab her shoulder and her first instinct was to throw her boxing gloves at them.

"Mio, wait! It's me!" the voice was all too familiar. It was none other than her next best friend Mitsuru. After Kazuo, she did consider Mitsuru her best friend. Kazuo being her love interest of course ranked above Mitsuru by a lot but Mitsuru was her best friend none the less. Mitsuru wouldn't say so but he liked Mio quite a bit, but her being 'the boss's woman' made her off limits to him or any other of the Kiriyama family. He didn't like the way Kuronaga Hiroshi (Male Student No. 9) looked at her – like the lecher was undressing her with his eyes all the time. "Let's go see the boss together, he's probably wondering where you were since you should have been there right after Kitano."

"I was attacked by Akamatsu-kun." Mio sighed. "This game is driving us insane."

"Akamatsu is dead, so is Tendo." Mio's eyes widened upon hearing that Yoshio had died, but Tendo Mayumi (Female Student No. 14) had died as well? Did Yoshio kill Mayumi, or did the one who killed Yoshio kill Mayumi too? "Let's go."

When they made it to the southern tip, Mio's nose caught the irony smell of blood. No, no one in the Kiriyama family would betray Kazuo, so whose blood could it be if it wasn't Kazuo's – hopefully. Mio ran as fast as she could through the reef. But what she saw wasn't what she expected. Surrounding Kiriyama Kazuo was the Kiriyama family – though she noticed Tsukioka Sho (Male Student No. 14) wasn't there – and they were dead. She also noticed Kanai Izumi's (Female Student No. 5) corpse. Tears welled up in Mio's eyes seeing Ryuhei's body though she couldn't say she felt the same seeing Hiroshi's body.

"B-boss?" Mio didn't even notice Mitsuru caught up to her. "What's going on, boss?"

"I tossed a coin, you see." Kazuo began in his empty voice. "Heads, I'd go against Kamon. Tails, I'd partake in the game." Kazuo aimed his gun at Mitsuru.

"Boss, you gotta be kidding!" Mitsuru said in a panic. Mio's ears rang as the sound of gunfire made her stumble. When it started, she wasn't sure, but it only took a few seconds to get a victor. The sound of Mitsuru's Walther P99 from behind her was enough to make her move, but what she didn't expect was to see the many bullets lodged into Mitsuru's face. She wanted to scream but she held it in. She just witnessed the death of her best friend, and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Kazuo…" Mio whimpered.

"He was going to kill me." He said blandly. He pointed his gun at her without hesitation. "Goodbye, Mio."

"Wait!" perhaps it was because it was Mio that he actually waited, but right now, not even Kazuo could understand it. "Please, just…let me spend my last moments with you. I just want to be with you, Kazuo. I'll kill if you want me to, and in the end, you can kill me – I'd kill myself for you."

Mio was on the verge of crying, the tears were threatening to spill. She dropped to her knees in front of him and smiled up at him with the tears finally falling. "I love you, Kazuo."

She closed her eyes and waited for everything to fade to black. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw Kazuo standing in front of her with a gun in her face – but the gun wasn't aimed to kill. He didn't say anything when she took Mitsuru's pistol from him. She quickly ran after him when he began to walk away.

Kazuo's mind could understand many things – maybe even almost everything – but what he couldn't understand was why he let Mio go. He felt her tug on his arm, and the familiar feeling of her lips pressed to his cheek seemed to make him think back to the days when she would read next to him while he recovered. Mio held his arm to tell him to stop and she went back to Mitsuru to cover his face. She then proceeded to shut the eyes of Ryuhei, Hiroshi and Izumi.

The two then proceeded to their next location – unsure of where it was but it would be a place they would rest.

"Why do you cry for someone who tried to violate you?" Kazuo asked. Mio held on tighter to his arm recalling what Hiroshi had tried to do to her way back when they first met and no one knew that Kazuo and Mio were childhood friends.

_"Hey Ryuhei, look at the new transfer student. We seem to be getting' a lot of 'em." Hiroshi said with a smirk while he eyed the two girls in front of him. Both had long dark hair – one high ponytail, one left her hair down and tied back her bangs – and both their faces were identical. "One for you, and one for me."_

_Ryuhei only smirked and followed Hiroshi as the school bell rang, they stalked the girls. "You go for the shorter one, I want the ponytail." His lewd gaze was nailed on the swinging ponytail. Once the girls turned into a deserted looking area, the two struck. _

_Hiroshi charged at the ponytail girl and threw her over his shoulder, running into an alley. _

_"MIKA, HELP ME!" the ponytail girl yelled. Ryuhei stood facing the other with a smirk of satisfaction. _

_Mika could fight. She was pretty damn good at it, but against a guy who was so much bigger than her, she began to doubt herself. Ryuhei ran at her forcing her in the opposite direction of her sister. She called out the name, Mio but that was all she could get before she was tackled into a deserted alleyway. _

_Somewhere at school, Mitsuru Numai was praising the boy who had just saved him. He thanked him graciously and decided to introduce him to his friends. _

_As they walked towards the arcade, both of them heard grunts and yells. They looked over and found two bodies, a male and a female beating each other up. The male grabbed the female's long hair, while the female shoved her foot into his gut. _

_"Ryuhei, what the fuck, man?!" Mitsuru yelled. The two turned to face them and the girl's eyes widened. _

_"Kazuo-kun, you have to go help Mio! Some fat guy's gonna rape her." Mika cried._

_"Boss, do you know that girl?" Mitsuru asked. Kazuo merely nodded and walked away towards the direction of his home – a little past the arcade in the richer parts of town, he was neighbors with Mika and Mio. Carefully walking, he could hear Mitsuru yelling at Ryuhei and calling out to him, but he ignored it. _

_"Please, someone help me!" he heard a plea for help. The soft broken voice was one he knew well, one that always lured him away – one of the few things Kazuo would never understand. _

_Looking into the alley, Kazuo saw a rather large boy his age pinning the slim girl to the floor. Her hair was a mess like she tried to run but he grabbed it. Her uniform was torn open revealing her bra and her panties since her skirt had been tossed somewhere. The boy's grubby hands groped her but just as he went to plant his disgusting lips on her body, he heard her say, _

_"Kazuo…" her eyes were brimming with tears of joy as she watched Kazuo enter the alley. But then behind him was the other boy with her attacker. "Watch out, Kazuo, behind you!" _

_Kazuo wasn't afraid, he knew it was just Mitsuru. "Hiroshi, get off of her!" _

_"No, I finally got her!" Hiroshi laughed hysterically. "I'll fuck her like my little slave!"_

_"Boss, that's Hiroshi. He's an asshole, don't hurt him too bad. He didn't know!" Ryuhei exclaimed, calling Kazuo boss now after hearing what he had done to the seniors at their school. _

_"Boss? What the fuck are you guys talkin' about?" Hiroshi pulled Mio's head up by her hair and forced her to look at them with her terrified eyes. She was searching for Mika but she couldn't see her. "Look at you, Ryuhei, did you get beat up by that other chick?"_

_"Get your nasty hands off my sister you fat ass!" Hiroshi whipped his head to the side to see Mika pushing past the guys. He got up and glared at Mika. They were now standing in front of each other. "The name's Uchida Mika, not 'that other chick'_ _and that's my twin Mio. Got it, fat ass?"_

_Just as Hiroshi went in for the hit, a hand stopped his. "What the fu –" Kazuo stopped him with just his hand and pushed him down by the fist. Mio scrambled on her feet and hid behind Kazuo, clinging to him with her arms around his midsection. She cried into his shirt, shaken by what had almost happened. _

_Mitsuru explained what happened to Hiroshi. Hiroshi was reluctant but didn't want to get his ass whooped so he just decided to go with the flow. Hiroshi was stopped in his tracks by someone holding the back of his neck. The cold hand forced him to turn around effortlessly. It was terrifying how serious Kazuo's face was, and in that moment Hiroshi felt like he knew what those seniors felt. _

_"Ka…B-boss?" without another word, Hiroshi could feel a few of his teeth flying out of his mouth – he was sure they were molars. Everyone knew it was his way of saying 'touch her again and it'll be more than just your teeth gone.'_

Small things like that. It was the small things that Kazuo did that made her feel like he could still feel – feel for her anyways.

"It's not about that, Kazuo." Mio sighed. "Ryuhei was there too. It was…out of courtesy I suppose."

Kazuo didn't say anything after that. Mio could only wonder where her sister was as she held onto Kazuo's free arm, lacing her fingers with his though she knew he wouldn't hold her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry but I felt like I was flying through the deaths and there are some that I'd like to elaborate on, and they mostly revolve around Mio and Kazuo seeing as Kazuo killed so many people and yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Looking left and right, Mika made sure no one was following her. She needed a spot where she could hide and wait for Shinji. Knowing Takako, she probably ran off as fast as she could as soon as she got out, so it was pointless hoping that she'd be able to find her immediately. She saw Akamatsu Yoshio and Tendo Mayumi dead in front of the school, so she was sure there would be students willing to participate in the game.

"Come on, Mim." She mumbled to herself. Then she saw him running out of the school. Attempting to run after him, she tripped over Yoshio and scraped her knee. The sting didn't stop her as she chased him. She eventually lost him and all she could do now was search for the few people she was sure she could trust. After walking for a while, she found a little house that was barred up. She forced her way into the house and then re-blocked the entrance. Hiding near the next best entrance in case anyone came in, she opened her day pack and tended to her wound by washing the scrape with a bit of water.

The sound of a window breaking froze her. Mika quietly packed her bag and got ready to make her escape. After carefully listening in, she could hear the voices of Souma Mitsuko (Female Student No. 11) and Eto Megumi (Female Student No. 3).

Mika wasn't close with Megumi, but she did hang out with Mitsuko for a while – got out of that before she could end up a prostitute like Yahagi Yoshimi (Female Student No. 21) and Shimizu Hirono (Female Student No. 10). Megumi seemed harmless – though you never know in this game – but Mitsuko was definitely someone who couldn't be trusted. Being rich and having government workers for parents, she was able to do a background check on Mitsuko. She knew about her father, her mother remarrying and honestly, it wasn't hard to figure out the rest for Mika. Overly sexually active girl with a step-father and a mother who's nothing but trouble, you just needed to put two and two together.

Mitsuko's weeping wasn't fooling Mika, and she hoped it wouldn't fool Megumi either. Mika held her breath and eyed her escape route carefully. A gushing sound in the silence could distinctly be heard, and it was clear to Mika that it definitely was not Mitsuko. It was her only chance to escape. Mika pushed through the exit and ran for her life. She was sure that Mitsuko had heard her, but Mika was the second fastest girl in the school – next to Takako of course.

She couldn't die, at least not this early on, and definitely not by the hands of her ex-partner in crime. She found a farm coop and stayed there for a bit as she listened to the announcements for the deaths of her classmates. She felt her face drop as she heard the names of the Kiriyama family get listed off one by one. She began to cross out names and found that she already crossed out eleven students – including Ogawa Sakura (Female Student No. 4), Ooki Tatsumichi (Male Student No. 3), Motobuchi Kyoichi (Male Student No. 20), and Sakura's boyfriend Yamamoto Kazuhiko (Male Student No. 21).

The sound of a megaphone turning on woke her up the next day. It was into the afternoon and no one had really bothered checking out the farm house – none that she knew of anyways since she was hidden pretty safely.

"…not playing the game!" was all she really caught at first. She crawled out of her hiding area carefully, packed up and stalked out, being wary of her surroundings. "We know you guys don't want to participate so meet us at the…" Mika stopped listening after they began to give away information. It wasn't that she didn't believe her classmates – she recognized the voices to be Kitano Yukiko (Female Student No. 6) and Kusaka Yumiko (Female Student No. 7) – but the fact that they had just revealed their position was too risky for her.

Not too long later, gunshots were heard, and the screams of agony and cries for mercy were heard. Mika could only imagine that the two were together right until the end. Best friends 'til the end.


End file.
